A summer of change
by Queen-KateoftheCastle
Summary: The castle crew meet up for the first time at summer camp as total strangers, they leave camp as best friends...but not without a few hiccups in between!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own Castle, but the owners are doing a pretty good job, so I'm happy:)

Chapter 1- Camp Pine Wood

"Everyone on now" called the camp bus driver. Joanna Beckett turned to her daughter, "now you be good, I don't want to hear any news of you misbehaving". Johanna's daughter, Kate groaned "mum, do i really have to go to this summer camp, I am sixteen, cant I just stay in Manhattan?". Her mother faltered for a second, but Kate's father patted her on the back, and gently pushed her towards the steps of the bus, "be good Katie, see you in four weeks". Her trunk had already been loaded onto the bus, so Kate grabbed her backpack and hopped onto the bus, without looking back. she scanned the bus for a vacant seat, she found one and sat down. Most of the other people on the bus were already chatting excitedly away to each other, but Kate just sighed. She hadn't wanted to come to camp Pine Wood, but her parents suggested it might be good to get away from the city, and all the things that she had done this past year...she hadn't been too bad, but she had gone a bit off the rails. The only convincing factor for her to come to camp Pine Wood were that her two best friends- Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito were going too...just unfortunately for her, they were scheduled on a different bus

After the long drive from Manhattan to upstate new York, the bus pulled to a stop under a rustic looking wooden arch, with the words "Camp Pine Wood" carved into it. As she hopped off the bus, Kate quickly surveyed the area for Kevin or Havi, but didn't see them, so she headed towards a grassy field where everyone was gathering in front of a podium. While waiting for the introduction meeting to start, she looked around the hell hole she would be spending her next four weeks in. Camp Pine Wood was based around a large lake, which was used for swimming and water sports. Behind the lake there was the clearing where she was now, and behind that there was a large mess hall, which was to be used for meals and gatherings. Scattered around the mess hall were separate buildings like an auditorium, some stables, activity buildings, and boat sheds. To either side of the mess hall, there were tracks leading to the cabins, and all around the camp there were picturesque pine woods. "I guess its not to bad" she thought to herself. "Yo Beckett" Kate swung around and saw her two best friends standing behind her. "You're here!" She said while giving them each a hug. The trio had met when they were just babies. Their mothers had all gone to a parenting class together, and had become good friends, resulting in Kate, Kevin and Javi growing up together. The boys were good to Kate, even though she had gone off the rails this past year, they had still been there for her, even when she moved schools, they knew that behind that party girl facade, their best friend was still in there.

"Ahem, good morning campers" the three teenagers looked up to the podium and saw an enthusiastic, but stern women standing on the podium, next to an equally enthusiastic, but slightly less stern man. The woman continued "welcome to camp Pine Wood, where all of you will be spending the next four weeks of your summer. I am Victoria Gates, and my husband Roy Montgomery, and I have been running this camp for twenty years now!". The couple shared a laugh, and continued to tell the couple of hundred children information for the summer. At the end of their little speech, everyone started towards the piles of duffle bags and trunks, as well as the notice boards, where cabin assignments were. The trio said goodbye to each other, and headed their cabins.

On arriving at her cabin, Kate saw three bunk beds, lined up and in the corner, a single bed, with a curtain that could be drawn around for privacy. She put her stuff on one of the top bunks and watched her cabin mates trickle in. A friendly looking girl approached her, "hey i'm Lanie, mind if I take the bottom bunk?", "sure, I'm Beckett, by the way" kate replied. "Beckett? Is that your real name?". "No, my real name is Kate, but I hate it, call me Kate, and I will have to kill you!". Lanie giggled, and Kate found herself smiling for the first time that day.

"Hey girls", a girl who was roughly nineteen, walked into the cabin. "Im this cabins counsellor, my names Rachel McCord, but you guys can call me Rachel. Now I want everyone to sit down for a second and we will go round introducing ourselves". Everyone put their unpacking down, and went to sit on one of the bottom bunks, as Kate turned around her eyes met with Rachel's, and the two glared at each other, tensions in the room rose, and everyone was watching the miniature Mexican stand off. Rachel realised what was going on, and rearranged her facial features into a bright smile, and took a seat.

It was later that evening, when everyone had changed into the camp uniform (green shorts, with a Pine Wood t-shirt), Lanie bounced up beside Kate as she walked towards the mess hall. "So, Beckett, what was that all about back there with Rachel?". Kate replied "oh, it was nothing". "Nothing my but". "Uh, fine, At the beginning of this year, Rachel caught me kissing her boyfriend at a party, and we got into a fist fight, on school grounds. After that,we mever really talked about it, but i think she hates my guts". Lanie stood in shock for a few seconds, which got on Kate's nerves, she suddenly turned at Lanie, "look, if you think i'm a bitch for doing what I did, I don't blame you, but if you don't like me, I don't need you as a friend", and with that Kate ran into the mess hall.

"What am I doing?" She thought to herself in her head. She saw Kevin wave, so she grabbed a tray of food, and walked over to join her two friends. "Sooooo, how's everything going?"Javi asked her. "Terribly" she admitted, "remember Rachel? I kissed her boyfriend? Well she is my camp counsellor!". "Oh no man" Javi responded. "And also, I already shouted at this really nice girl, who was just trying to be friendly... God, I am a basket case, the way I'm going I will have already shouted at the entire camp by tomorrow morning" Kate said. "Its only first day of camp Beckett, seriously, it will get better". Beckett paused, and then looked up from her hands, with a well composed look "I guess you're right, so who are you boys sharing a cabin with?" Kate changed the subject. "Oh well its me and Javi, and a guy named Will Sorenson, and a guy named Sydney Perlmutter, and a guy named Rick Rodgers, only five in our cabin, how bout you?" Kevin said. "Well it's me, this really sweet girl Lanie (the one I shouted at), a little tiny girl named Jenny, who looks about twelve, but claims to be sixteen like us. And then let me see, theres Gina, a girl named Jordan Shaw, and a girl whose arriving tomorrow, her names Merideth." "Full house" Ryan commented, Kate nodded in agreement, and the three tucked into their first camp meal. just as they settled down, a tall boy sat down next to Kate. "I'm Rick, call me castle though, and you must be the lovely Kate, I have heard so much about you from my bros here" he nodded at the boys, and turned his best charming smile towards Kate. All three stared at Castle, but Castle continued to chat away obliviously to all the stares he was getting.

By the time the end of the meal came around Kate was so eager to escape the overly enthusiastic and somewhat arrogant Castle, that she leapt out of her seat and fell over straight in front of Kevin and Javi's cabin mate, Will Sorenson. Kate didn't notice who she was in front of until she stood up. It was then that she looked up, into those gorgeous hazel coloured eyes, that she found herself at a loss for words. "Hey, you ok?" Will enquired, Kate just nodded. "Well, I better be on my way then" he laughed nervously, and walked to his table on the other side of the mess hall.

-  
Please R and R, I would love to hear your opinion!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own castle, but please read and review :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2- The arrival of Meredith**

Kate awoke to a loud trumpet call. She sat up in her bed and looked around, realising that she was in her cabin at Camp Pine Wood. All the other girls were waking up too, and some were already up and getting ready. She got up and got all her stuff ready for a shower, and then headed off to the shower blocks. She saw Lanie a bit up ahead, and ran to catch up with her. "Hey" she said, Lanie just looked nervous. "Um about yesterday, I am um sorry I shouted at you like that, I really like you, I do, I was just super grumpy that I had to come to this camp,and the whole thing with Rachel made it worse". Lanie's face cracked into a wide smile, "oh girl, the moment I saw you, I knew I would like you, but that thing yesterday, just proved to me how we are gonna be such great friends...and for the record I totally don't think your a bitch". The girls looked at each other and let out a relieved giggle before continuing to the shower block.

Halfway though the morning Kate, Kevin, Javi, Lanie, Jenny and Castle were all gathered together in a corner of one of the old boat sheds for a knot tying lesson. They weren't really there because they wanted to learn about tying knots, they had tried to sign up for something a little more exciting, but being the first activity session of the camp, all the places in the good activities had gone. no one is this little group except for Kate, Kevin and Javi had met before coming to camp. Lanie had followed Kate. And after doing some not so subtle flirting with each other over breakfast that morning, Kevin and Jenny were following each other around wherever the other went...Castle just followed them all. Just as they were getting particularly confused with some indestructible method of knot tying, a voice floated through the door "hellllooooo, is my smoochie pie here?" The little group of six, plus the instructor looked up and were greeted by a short yet attractive red head, who like the rest of them was in uniform, but in a very glammed up version. Her face was covered in makeup, and her wrists were adorned with Bracelets. When her eyes fell on Castle she gave a little squeal and ran over to him. Castle stood up and the two kissed each other on the lips. Castle turned to the little group "hey guys, this is Meredith". "Im his girlfriend" Meredith interrupted, then smiled out at everyone. "Uh Baby, this is Javi, Kevin, Jenny, Lanie and Beckett" Castle informed Meredith. Meredith looked over at Kate "Beckett? Isn't that a guys name?". Kate's face turned stony "no it is not a guys name, its my last name, and I just prefer to be called by my last name". Meredith giggled "whatever" she turned to Castle "so smoochie pie, what are we going to do this afternoon?". "Well actually, I signed up for archery with these guys" Castle nodded towards the rest of the group. "But I don't want to do archery" Meredith whined, Jenny giggled slightly, and it was then that the lunch bell rung.

"How about that Meredith?" Jenny exclaimed to Beckett and Lanie after lunch on their way back to the cabin for quiet hour. "Oh she better be careful, We only just met her, and she is already getting on my nerves" exclaimed Lanie, Kate just grunted. When the girls made it back to their cabin they found Meredith talking to Gina. No one had really heard Gina say anything before this, so it was a big surprise to find the two happily chatting away to each other, while unpacking Meredith's trunk. All the girls in the dorm had brought posters and photos from back home to stick on the walls, but Meredith was certainly over doing it. On her little patch of wall, she had pinned up hundreds of photos and posters, and had then stuck glittery pink tinsel around everything. When another girl in the cabin, Jordan Shaw saw them all, she made a snickering sound, causing Meredith to look up angrily, but before Meredith could say or do anything Rachel came into the cabin. "Hey girls, I have a few quick things to say, firstly after you all do your afternoon activity today, we have a swimming session, where all of you will be tested on your swimming ability, and then you will get some free time to swim." Everyone got back to what they were doing, trying to be civil to each other because Rachel was in the room.

Meanwhile over in Castles cabin, all the boys were talking happily to each other. "So bro? What is it with you and that Jenny chic?" Javi questioned Kevin. Kevin laughed nervously " nothing going on, we were just talking, you know. My uncle knows her dad, thats it. What about you and Meredith, castle? Doesn't she drive you nuts?" Castle smiled "well she does sometimes, you just gotta see past all that pink glitter and you get to see the good" all the guys laughed. "What about you Will?" Castle asked Will, who seemed like a quiet yet cool and confident kind of guy. "Oh, well, theres this girl, we ran into each other in the mess hall yesterday at the welcome lunch, she was cool, and looked like kind off a bad-ass rebel, long brown hair, brown eyes, I think she muttered that her name was Becca?". "Ah, Beckett, great gal, i know exactly who you are talking about". Javi and Kevin exchanged a look, they didn't really need to say a word, the look said it all, that they would definitely have eyes on this Will guy now. The two had always been protective of Kate, and treated her like their sister, so whenever there was another guy involved they always, they were understandably cautious.

Later that day beckett, Lanie, Javi, Kevin, Castle, Jenny, Meredith and Gina were all halfway through their afternoon activity of archery. Everyone was pretty good, Kate was fantastic, she hit the target every time on the bullseye...Castle was another story, he kept running around trying to pretend he was a ruggedly handsome male version of Katniss from the hunger games, but then every-time he got hit, he would squeal like a girl. When Meredith observed this she would roll her eyes at Gina, and make some remark about how wonderful she was at archery, and how she studied archery with an olympic coach every week. Kate finally got tired of this and swung around "so if you are so good at archery, why don't you just show us then?". Meredith looked shocked, "You claim you came first in a world wide competition, I'm sure you would love to share some tips with us?" Kate added. Meredith was at a loss for words, so she stormed off, with Gina following closely behind like a little puppy dog. Javi sniggered "chica, you got to watch that sass, it might get us all in trouble". Jenny snorted with laughter, and the suddenly they were all on the floor laughing so hard there were tears running down their cheeks. When the instructor and Castle looked over from the private lesson they were having on the hopes of improving Castles skill, they both looked confused. The instructor just rolled his eyes, and dismissed them all for their swimming lesson.

* * *

**I hope everyones enjoying the story so far. I know there is a lot of Meredith in this chapter, but i really want to set the scene for later, so bear with me...Please R&R:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle:(**

* * *

**Chapter 3- the water fight**

It was finally time for the swimming lesson, and everyone had put on their swimmers and was waiting around the edge of the lake. Rachel addressed them  
"Now I will be assessing your swimming ability today, so just swim to the the marker when I tell you to, and then you can have free swim time, you first Kevin"

Kevin got in, and swam to the marker and back, and this continued with multiple other people. As Castle was nearing the front of the line, a movement in a nearby tree caught his eye. He left his place in the line and snuck up to the tree, when he got there, he saw Kate in one of the top branches. She hadn't seen him yet, so he decided to climb up and scare her. He latched on to a lower branch and scrabbled up. He managed to make most of the way when he accidentally slipped and grabbed hold of the branch where Kate was sitting.

"Oh my god, Castle, what the hell are you doing?" She whispered menacingly to him.

"Well Beckett, before we go interrogating me, do you think you could help me up, I am hanging ten feet off the ground, and I am about to slip" he replied. Beckett rolled her eyes, and helped to hoist him up.

"Gee Beckett, you got muscles" he commented, "yeah well, I work out" she replied with a smug air of confidence.

"So what are you doing up here?" He asked,

"It doesn't matter" she said.

"Ohhh, come on, you gonna make me guess!" He whined she laughed and the two were engrossed in conversation for the rest of the swimming lesson.

When they returned to the group, everyone had finished swimming, and everyone but Lanie, Jenny, Kevin and Javi had already gone back to their cabins. When they approached the group, everyone looked up with a slightly worried look on their face,

"guys, where were you? Rachel realised you two were missing, and she says if you miss swimming again, there will be trouble" Jenny told them.

"Oh don't stress, I specialise in going rouge, no one will ever notice we are gone" castle replied. The group just shrugged it off, and headed for dinner.

That night at the end of dinner the camp owner, Montgomery made a special announcement,

"now as you all know, all parents visit in the middle weekend of camp each year. This year you have all been split into groups, and you will each in your groups put on a special performance for the parents". Javi groaned, he definitely wasn't going to be caught dancing around in front of some random peoples parents.  
Meanwhile Jenny and Kevin were completely oblivious to the announcement that was being made, and they were staring into each others eyes dreamily. They had only known each other for a day, but it already felt like a year. Every now and then, someone would catch hem staring into each others eyes and smirk.

After dinner everyone had a bit of time before bed, so Meredith insisted that all of her group meet to organise their performance. The group consisted of the usual bunch, Castle, Kate, Lanie, Javi, Jenny and Ryan. Gina had been put in another group much to Meredith's chagrin, and there was the guy from Castles cabin- Will Sorenson. Meredith had been suggesting ideas for a while now, but nobody liked them because they all involved dressing up in pink glittery clothing. The best idea anyone could settle on was a dance. Fortunately Lanie, Jenny, Meredith and strangely enough Kevin, all could dance a bit, and those four were enthusiastic. However Castle, Beckett, Will and Javi, could not, and did not, want to dance. At the end of the night, when they had settled on an idea, Meredith called a rehearsal before breakfast tomorrow, and they all went off to their respective cabins.

It was almost one in the morning, and Beckett, still could not sleep. She had been tossing and turning for hours now, and finally decided to go outside for a bit, thinking the fresh air might help her to sleep. She climbed out of her bed, and crept over to the screen door careful not to wake anyone. When she got outside, she walked a little way down to the edge of the water, and took a seat on a rock beside the water. She had been sitting there for a while when a voice came up behind her

"Beckett? What are you doing out here, its one in the morning!"

"Castle? I could say the same for you"

He laughed " well if you must know what I was doing, I was relieving myself"

"Castle" she groaned "more information than I needed"

The two shared a laugh, then looked up at each other then Castle asked in a much more serious tone "you never told me why you don't swim"

"Your never going to let this go are you?" She asked and he shook his head playfully. "Oh fine, I used to have an older brother, and when I was four, my whole family took a trip to Hawaii. When we were playing in the pool at the resort, my brother who was seven at the time, was walking by the pool to get to the slide, and he tripped and fell in the deep end. I watched him drown, there was nothing I could do, and by the time my dad had dived in and pulled him to the surface, he was already dead. I have been terrified of swimming ever since.

Kate looked down at her hands mournfully, and Castle looked flustered.

"Beckett, I don't know what to say, I am so sorry".

Kate suddenly fell back laughing, rolling around on the grass, tears coming out of her eyes. "You believed me?" She spluttered in between fits of laughter. Castle looked grumpy. "You were lying?". Kate nodded while letting out slow moans of laughter, and Castle looked over to her  
"what is the REAL reason you don't swim?" He pestered her.

"I just cant swim, I never was taught". The two looked into each others eyes, and suddenly Castle grabbed a fistful of water and splashed it on her.

"Oh Castle, be careful, you're asking for it" she shouted to him, and then returned the splash. The two were running around, laughing and splashing each other, having the time of their lives. They both were completely oblivious to the fact that now it was past two in the morning and people were sleeping. Castle had just managed to dump a large amount of water over Beckett's head, when they heard a shout from behind them.

"What the hell are you to doing? Its two in the morning, and you're out here playing around, waking everyone else up! And you are both soaking wet!" Rachel shouted. Both Castle and Beckett giggled and looked down at their drenched clothes as if they were only noticing they were dripping for the first time.

"Alright, to bed instantly for both of you, and before breakfast tomorrow I want both of you to meet me outside Gates' office, and I will let her deal with you both! Now off to bed shoo"Rachel said.  
Castle and Kate gave each other a little wave goodbye and Kate watched Castle disappear off to his Cabin, while she followed Rachel back to hers. As they were walking up the hill Rachel commented offhandedly to Kate "you better watch your back missy, I will be on the lookout for you".  
Kate just rolled her eyes to herself. it didn't matter what Rachel said to her, she didn't care, because for the first time that night, she had felt something she had never felt before. She didn't know what it was, but she only felt it when she was around Castle, was she in love?

* * *

**This chapter was so much fun to write, I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for all the reviews, its really good to hear feedback, so please continue to R&R:) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle**

* * *

**Chapter4- Kate's many fans**

Kate was woken that morning by a grouchy looking Rachel. She wondered to what she owed this pleasure to, and then remembered the night before, and smiled to herself thinking about what had happened between her and Castle. As soon as Kate was ready, Rachel escorted her and Castle to Montgomery and Gates' shared office. They were let in as soon as Rachel knocked, and were told to take a seat on a small worn-out green couch.  
"So these two were caught gallivanting around having a water fight very loudly last night?" Gates asked Rachel, and Rachel nodded in response. "Well, you two both seem like good kids, I wont punish you this time, but if i hear a single iota of trouble coming from your direction, I will come down on you like a ton of bricks, got it?" Montgomery interrupted Gates. Rachel didn't look very happy with how easily the pair of trouble makers had gotten off, and to be honest neither did Gates. She felt a disdain towards the two, like they were trying to trick her up, or make her look bad. Kate and Castle were then dismissed and they ran off to the rehearsal for their group performance, which they were very late for!

As they ran into the old boat shed where the rehearsal was to take place Meredith stopped talking at every one and screamed at them.

"Why on earth are you late? What makes you think you can come in here in the last ten minutes of this rehearsal without a valid reason?". Castle interrupted "I'm sorry Meredith, last night...uh well" Castle stopped, not really wanting to tell Meredith about the water fight. "It was our turn to help cook breakfast" Kate jumped straight in with an excuse, totally understanding Castles predicament. Meredith's eyes narrowed at Kate

"Well then, Ms. I'm-such-a-cullinary-genius, breakfast better be good". Meredith turned around and got back to teaching the dance she had decided they would perform to everyone. The dance was an easy dance, but Meredith had taken the liberty of entirely choreographing and directing it, without asking anyone else in the group which had certainly ruffled some feathers. Once the rehearsal was over everyone cleared out and went to breakfast, until only Jenny and Kevin were left. Jenny was pretending not to notice Kevin was there, and she was playing with her shoelace tying it and retying it over and over again. Kevin was trying to act nonchalantly by picking pieces of fluff off his shirt. At the same time they looked up and their eyes met, they let out a little giggle and started walking towards each other, then suddenly Ryan picked Jenny up and swung her around by her waist. She laughed and when he put her down she planted her lips on his and they shared a long passionate kiss. When they parted, they didn't need to say a word, they just grabbed each others hands and ran off to the mess hall.

It was later at lunch that day when Kate, Javi, Lanie, Jenny and Kevin were all sitting around a table eating when Will walked casually up to their table. Ignoring everyone else, he spoke to Beckett.  
"So, Beckett, you got some real good dance moves. We should hang out sometime".  
Kate at a loss for words just nodded, and Will walked off to a table on the other side of the hall. Jenny and Lanie turned to Late giggling.

"He is gorgeous!" Lanie exclaimed  
"And he has a crush on you!" Jenny added. Kate was about to reply to the statement brushing it off as nothing, when Castle bounded over to their table.  
"What did that Will bloke want?"

"Castle, if I didn't know you better, I would think that you were jealous over the possibility of Will liking Beckett. But I do know you better than that, and I know you have a girlfriend, Meredith, remember? Lanie said smugly.  
Castle looked up, just remembering about Meredith "oh right, yeah, Meredith my girlfriend. Well I wasn't jealous or anything, I just came to tell Beckett to wear her swimmers and to meet me outside her cabin during free-time".  
"Castle, you know about me and swimming" Beckett hissed  
"Don't worry, I will see you there" Castle said and then ran out of the mess hall.

"Castle and Will, they both like you" Lanie told Kate, "don't you think Jenny?" Lanie questioned. But when there was no response from Jenny, they turned around to see Jenny and Kevin kissing, and Javi sitting beside them looking very unimpressed at being the third wheel.  
"Oh, you two are so cute together" Beckett told them.  
Everyone laughed and then got up and went off to have free time.

Beckett was wearing her swimmers and sitting on the steps of her cabin waiting for Castle, he approached wearing his swimmers and greeted Beckett "hello Beckett, are you ready to swim?" Beckett gave a sarcastic smirk, and stood up to start walking to the lake, but Castle grabbed her hand. The two looked down at the connection between them for a second, then Castle, realising how awkward it had suddenly become stuttered,  
"No, wait. We are going swimming somewhere different".  
Beckett giggled and followed him curiously.  
They walked for about ten minutes,they weren't following a path, but Castle seemed to know the way, like he had been here before. Eventually they reached a secluded swimming hole, which was surrounded by pine trees.

"Its beautiful Castle, thanks for bringing me here, but I don't want to swim" Kate said sadly

"Oh please Beckett, just give it a chance, I brought you here, so you could learn to swim in private" castle begged. He then slipped his shirt off and dived into the swimming hole, when he surfaced again, he swam to the edge, and held his arms out to Kate

"Come on Beckett" he begged.

Kate looked at him, and then at the water. She slipped her top and shorts off revealing her swim suit. It was a camp regulation swim suit, but Castle thought she looked beautiful in it, all the same. Kate walked to the edge of the water and sat down, dangling her legs in, Castle swam closer to Kate, and pulled himself up out of the water and sat next to her.

"I know you said you cant swim, but why did you never learn...I'm sure Kevin and Javi would teach you?" Castle questioned Kate.

"I know they would be more than willing to teach me to swim, but they are always doing things for me, that I never ask them to do. Like they always defend me when people are rude to me, and are helping me out, showing how to do things, which is so nice of them, but I hate showing weakness in front of them, so I try hard not to." Kate replied

Castle just sat there in silence for a moment and them slid in to the water. He grabbed Kate's hand, and gently pulled her in. Although the water was only up to their waists, Kate still found herself tensing up. Castle pulled her a bit deeper into the water, and demonstrated how to swim. Castle then guided her around the swimming hole, and taught her how to swim.

When it was time to go back to the camp site, they swam to the edge and Kate looked to Castle  
"Castle, thanks so much for that, it...I...this means a lot to me"  
Castle looked up into her eyes  
"Kate it's fine, I wanted to do it for you".  
Kate's head jerked up at the sound of her first name, and she looked straight at him with a small smile on her face  
"You called me by my first name, no one except my parents have done that since I was six" Beckett told him  
A flustered look crossed Castle's face "oh, I'm sorry, I..."  
Kate cut him off, by leaning forward and kissing him.

* * *

**Sorry for the long time in-between updates, I went overseas and there was no wifi. Anyway I really hope your enjoying the story:) please read and review! Thanks :)**


End file.
